1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a center pillar weather strip attached to a center pillar of the car body of an automobile.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, in the conventional art, a center pillar 4 of the car body of an automobile is provided with a center pillar weather strip 110 for sealing a gap between the rear end 2a of a front door 2 and the front end 3a of a rear door 3.
The center pillar weather strip 110 includes: an attachment base 111 attached to the center pillar 4; and a hollow seal part 118 having a hollow shape and formed from the attachment base 111 to the vehicle outside direction
In the locus of the rear end 2a of a case that the front door 2 is to be closed, the door is closed from the direction indicated by an arrow X in FIG. 4. In the locus of the front end 3a of a case that the rear door 3 is to be closed, the door is closed from the direction indicated by an arrow Y in FIG. 4. Then, the rear end 2a of the front door 2 and the front end 3a of the rear door 3 individually abut against the hollow seal part 118 so that sealing is achieved.
As such, the front door 2 and the rear door 3 move differently from each other. Thus, in a case that the front door 2 and the rear door 3 are closed independently, if the hollow seal part 118 of the center pillar weather strip 110 protrudes from a gap between the rear end 2a of the front door 2 and the front end 3a of the rear door 3, aesthetic appearance is damaged. Accordingly, the material thickness of the hollow seal part 118 is made increased (for example, see Patent Document JP-A-8-258639).
Thus, the rigidity of the hollow seal part 118 increases and hence, when the front door 2 and the rear door 3 are individually to be closed, the hollow seal part 118 becomes difficult to bend. Accordingly, the door closing load increases and hence such a configuration is unpreferable.
Thus, the problem is to provide a center pillar weather strip resulting in a low door-closing load and having a satisfactory sealing property.